Dreams Aren't Free
by ficdirectory
Summary: Ryder realizes he has feelings for Unique. Allusions through 4x17. WARNINGS: Transphobia and violence.
1. Flowers

The first time, it was a total surprise. To look across the room and feel that spark inside him. Sure, it had happened before with girls. But never like this. Never with _this girl_. And even though Ryder was straight, just the fact that he was checking out a girl like this…well…it kind of begged the question.

Was he straight or wasn't he? And should it really matter?

No, of course not. There were things way more important than getting all emo about who he was attracted to. Like making grades. Like graduating. Like college, so he wouldn't wind up poor and struggling like his own parents way before he was even born.

Still, he caught himself looking…and _reacting_…and it would be fine if she were like all the other girls. But Unique is…unique. She's her and he's a dude, and the truth is, it's hard to think of her like that when she's still forced to use the boy's bathroom. Even though (and Ryder's been there for this) some jock assholes told her that if she ever tried, they'd cut it off. Same goes in the boy's locker room after gym. When it's for a sport, Ryder can count on Sam or Artie or Jake (at least he used to be able to count on him. Now, Jake just seems kind of pissed at Ryder all the time.) to look out for Unique. But it's not that way after gym.

After gym, she hides in the bathroom stall and changes there, and Ryder can't imagine waking up tomorrow and having the body of a girl, and the brain of a guy. It would be more than a little depressing. He can understand Unique wanting to dress the way she feels inside. But it's still way confusing to admit to himself that he might _like her_, like her.

For a while, he tried to convince himself that he liked Marley. It was easier that way. But no girl was worth Ryder's grades and definitely not his self-respect. He was a lover, not a fighter, and so, how the hell he wound up in a superhero costume kicking Jake's ass and shoving him around, Ryder will never know. And he's done with that part of his life. He needs to do better for himself. It's not that Marley's a bad person, it's that going after her like this is making _him_ one. Besides, he couldn't really deny his feelings on this. Needless to say, kissing Marley on Valentine's Day had been one of the dumbest things Ryder could remember doing, and that was saying something.

So, now, Ryder does what he's best at. He researches. Which, for him, means watching tons of YouTube videos. He does it with Unique the first time, asking her once, after everyone had left what it was called.

"What's what called? Boy, you gotta be more specific or Unique won't know what in the world you're talking about."

"Uh…to be like you? When your brain and your body… You know… When they don't match. What is that?"

"I'm not a fan of labels," Unique says crossing her arms. "And I'm not a fan of morbid curiosity or bein' laughed at behind Unique's beautiful back. Are we clear?" She had stepped close to him then, and Ryder could smell her perfume.

"You smell good," he couldn't help telling her, and Ryder felt his body tense. Expecting what? A bolt of lightning to strike? And was this what Unique felt like every day? Because, holy crap, it would take a strong person to live every day, expecting people to hate you. It wasn't the same. It was way worse for her. But the taste of how she might feel was enough to make him wonder.

"What you're smelling is Sweet Honesty by Avon. My mother's perfume from the 1970's," she amended, taking her phone out of her purse and sitting down, patting the chair beside her.

"Vintage. Awesome," Ryder grinned. Maybe perfume was like wine and it got better with age. In which case, this perfume had about forty years of awesome in it.

"I'm gonna show you some videos. You all right with that? They'll explain it better than I can."

"Yeah, whatever you can tell me is great. I just want to understand, you know?" he said, because it was true.

That was the beginning. Ryder watched way more videos when he got home. It made sense to think of the obvious thing that made Unique biologically a guy as a birth defect. It made sense to let people like Unique live and dress the way they felt the most comfortable.

It made sense, but Ryder still couldn't quite shake that bad case of nerves he got around her. More than nerves, though. Fear. Because Ryder knew from hearing stories some of the juniors and seniors in New Directions told, especially from Blaine, that if Ryder associated himself romantically with Unique, he would be painting a huge target on his own back.

He couldn't talk to his parents about this. I mean, sure, they were accepting enough, but there were some things they weren't going to get, no matter what Ryder said. His sister? Maybe he could talk to her. Rosie was pretty cool, and she was the first one to give him advice about how to get a girl to like him. Ryder had been eight. Always a little ahead of the curve there, and so behind in every other way.

To this day, Ryder remembered, and practiced what Rosie suggested. Now, he wasn't even conscious of it. And he didn't do it to get noticed, or to get liked, but because it just seemed like the right thing. Part of being a decent human being. He was polite. He was helpful. And he tried to take an interest in what they were interested in.

So, maybe, he'd start there with Unique, too.

That night, after spending hours on homework, and not being able to sleep, even though it was almost 1 AM, he ripped out sheet of notebook paper, deciding that if Unique liked things old school, he'd go old school for her. Writing had never been his thing, but this, he could do.

He spent the next hour sketching a totally amazing three-dimensional vase, overflowing with every flower Ryder had ever seen.

The next day, he slid the folded paper between the slats in Unique's locker. He'd been a coward and left the drawing unsigned, but waited, holding his breath until glee practice. Would she mention it to Marley or any of the other girls? Or would Ryder's anonymous efforts be for nothing?

Unique didn't say anything about the picture that day, and Ryder tried not to be disappointed. He didn't want to come off like a creepy stalker, so he didn't leave her anymore pictures for the rest of the week, hoping Unique still didn't have her eye on Jake. That would totally complicate things. Besides which, Jake already pretty much wanted to kick Ryder's ass for some unknown reason. Whenever Ryder even tried to talk to him, Jake just glared and walked the other way.

It was weeks before he got the courage to catch her eye. To smile at her. To risk the chance that she would blow him off completely.

She didn't though.

Unique smiled back.

And Ryder felt awesome. And terrified, too. Because if anyone saw them flirting in the middle of glee club what would they do?

Blaine and Sam call for a break in rehearsing the '90s boy band feud mashup that resulted because Finn and Mr. Schuester were behaving like Ryder and Jake had - fighting over Emma - just like they had fought over Marley. As far as Ryder was concerned, Blaine and Sam could go on leading the club for sure. They were serious about the music, but not too serious.

The girls were all watching, and giggling behind their hands. Unique had yet to take her eyes off Ryder, and that made him feel this weird combination of flattered and awkward. Most girls weren't so bold. Then again, most girls weren't Unique.

"Hey," Blaine said, nodding at him. "You doing okay with the lyrics?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need to ask you something," Ryder said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Sure. Sam," Blaine called. "Take over for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem, bro," Sam answered, and Ryder walked out while Sam was walking the rest of the guys through choreography.

"So, what's up?" Blaine asked, bracing himself on the closed glee room door.

"I like this girl," Ryder blurted.

Blaine smiled a little. "Maybe I'm not the correct person for you to talk to about this…" he ventured.

"No, yes! Yes, you are. Okay. _Because_. And I just… I mean, I can't…" Ryder tried. He hated when he got so tongue-tied. It used to happen all the time when he was a kid. Something else Ryder was learning was connected to his dyslexia. His thinking with images, not words. There weren't words for this. If he could draw Blaine that perfect vase of flowers and sketch Unique's face on the back of the drawing, Ryder was sure Blaine would get it.

Ryder made himself stop and take a breath. He was glad Blaine was just waiting, not making a huge deal out of his. "I need you," he said deliberately, "to tell me what to do. Don't think of it in terms of guy-girl. Think of it just as two people, all right? We like each other. And I want to take it to the next level. You know…talk to her…"

Blaine smirked a little at that, but he was silent, listening.

"…but I don't want to make things any harder for _her_… I can take it but she shouldn't have to."

"How would your talking to her make things more difficult for her?" Blaine asked, curious.

"It'd.." Ryder shrugged. "Draw attention, I guess. People already don't like her very much."

"You're talking about Unique," Blaine commented softly.

Ryder swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. And I mean, maybe I should've talked to Finn about it."

Blaine bristled and shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"You _know_ he outed Santana last year, don't you?" Blaine asked quietly, point blank.

Ryder's mouth fell open. Santana Lopez had been Marley's mentor earlier this year. She had an intense personality, but she had been the first to discover the laxatives in Marley's bag. She'd been brutally honest, which Ryder appreciated. Bottom line? No one deserved that. Everyone deserved to be able to love whoever they wanted, and share who they were when they were ready.

"I can't believe Finn would do that…" Ryder shook his head. "He's the one who said Unique could play Rizzo in _Grease_."

"He has his moments," Blaine allowed. "Listen, Unique and I aren't in the same boat, per say. But I can understand your concern. I won't lie to you, it will be hard. Kurt was bullied viciously here, and faculty didn't do anything to stop it. I'm not saying don't act on your feelings for her, but I'm saying be smart about it. Speak with her privately and see how she feels about it. If you do go forward, and end up dating, know that some people will be absolutely fine with it. But some won't. And it's those who aren't that you need to be ready for."

"All right. Thanks," Ryder nodded, feeling overwhelmed.

He hung around after glee practice, catching Unique's eye and nodding. Just like he thought, she hung back, until everyone had left.

"I love the flowers," she confessed.

"How'd you know they were from me?" Ryder asked, blushing.

"No one I know is an artist, except for you."

"Ah," Ryder bit his lip. "So…I like you."

"But…" she said, her face falling.

"No 'but.' I just wanted to know. Are you okay with this? The flirting? The flowers? I don't wanna make things worse for you."

"Honey, my whole life's a challenge. If you wanna bring some good to it, who am I to say no to that?"

Still, they both eyed the window in the classroom door, to be sure no one was walking past, before Ryder leaned in close, and very gently, kissed her cheek.

_To be continued…_


	2. Portrait

Being with Unique is like learning a secret language that Ryder has to learn through experience. Lucky for him, that's always been the way he learns best. But, it's a little awkward, you know? Most guys can just reach out and hold their girlfriends hands if they want. Most guys do a lot more than that. Look at Jake and Marley. Sam and Brittany. They kiss, and it goes on for, like, _years_, and no one even looks twice.

With Unique, though, Ryder just knows if he even just pecks her on the cheek in public things could go south really fast. Unique didn't have to tell him this part. It's ingrained in him with all his nervous energy about getting targeted by the bullies Blaine talked about. The ones he's seen give Marley's mom, Jake, and anyone else who doesn't fit in a box, total crap over things they can't help. He doesn't expect the handholding to be an issue, though.

The first time he does it, it's in glee club, and that's, like, the safest place he knows. He doesn't even think twice about reaching over and threading their fingers together while they listen to Mr. Schuester talk about stuff. When Unique pulls away, Ryder just figures it's because she's got to do something quick. But he tries again, and she pulls away again, and Ryder can't help the hurt that flashes through him.

"Don't," she whispers.

He blinks. He can't say anything. But he doesn't try to touch her after that.

It's hard, though.

A week later, he walks past the bathrooms and thinks he smells her perfume, and fights the urge to duck inside and see if she's all right. He knows he should. He knows not protecting her is absolutely unforgivable. Ryder's got nothing to say in his own defense except that he's a coward.

Dating Unique is kinda like what "going out" was in sixth grade. Just a thing kids say to other kids, but they don't actually do anything. He doesn't do anything with Unique because he can't. He learned that right away. He can't take her out to eat or to a coffee shop because lots of kids from school go all those places. They'll get that she's the one who dresses like a guy sometimes and a girl other times. They'll target them. Maybe. They tried going to Unique's house, but her parents thought "Wade" was bringing home a friend to hang out and play video games with after school. And Ryder's not gonna lie, he was kind of offended by that. If he wanted to play video games at a guy's house he'd hang out with Jake (before Jake hated him), or Sam, or Artie, or Blaine. And they can't go to Ryder's because his family doesn't know about Unique yet. Not even Rosie. And he can't shake the feeling that they might judge her. And him.

Later, during the free period, Ryder's behind in his art class. He knows, right? How can he be behind in art? But he is because the assignment is to draw someone's portrait. Not a self-portrait and not someone in the class. Someone they wouldn't normally draw. The assignment is to capture the qualities that make them who they are. He doesn't have to think twice before asking to be signed out to another classroom. To the room where Unique is, enjoying her own free period. Ryder knows she'll be there because she's, like, incredibly smart. She never has to go to any of her classes to catch up, and she never goes to hang out with anyone else either.

"Hey," he says, sitting down in the empty desk beside her.

She ignores him. Or maybe, she doesn't realize it's him and doesn't think he's talking to her. Ryder's careful not to use her name, because she's not dressed like Unique, so he doesn't really know what to call her. He wants to call her Unique, but she looks so much like Wade…and it'll probably offend her if he calls her the wrong name. And that's the last thing he wants.

"Hey," he tries again, nudging Unique with the toe of his shoe.

She doesn't move.

"So, I, um…I wanna draw you. Is that okay?" he asks and suddenly she's looking at him. There's fear in her eyes. And his heart is in his throat because the subtle makeup she's got going is smeared. One eye is swollen and her lip is split.

"You wanna draw this, you go ahead," she says, and her voice. The sound of it makes goosebumps rise all over Ryder's arms. She sounds so defeated. Dead, almost. Like she's got nothing left inside.

His sketchpad and pencil forgotten, Ryder stares, open-mouthed before he gets his bearings back and can breathe again. But what is he supposed to do now? He wants to find those jerks that pounded Unique and kick their asses, but Ryder's a small guy. He's not going to kid himself that he's any match for any one of them. So, that leaves him with Unique.

"Do you…like…need to go to the nurse?" Ryder asks, feeling like a jerk, too, because if this were his old girlfriend he wouldn't have asked. He would have insisted. But he feels like he can't insist now, because Unique is dressed like Wade and if they talk too loudly about it they'll be noticed. And being noticed will mean more of this.

Ryder tries to think. Wishes he had asked Blaine more important questions, like, who's a safe person to go to with something like this? Ryder would have said Mr. Schuester, maybe, but lately he's been kind of a loose canon. He's distracted in history and everything, and keeps yelling at Finn over stupid stuff like coffee and vests during glee.

"I can take care of myself," she sighs, looking away from him again.

_I wish you'd let _me _take care of you_, he thinks. _I wish I were brave enough to actually do something to protect you._

"At least let me walk you home after school?" he asks.

"Fine," she agrees, and the bell rings. Just like that, Ryder's alone, despite the fact that this was her free period class, not his.

It becomes a thing. They meet at the side doors. She leaves first. Then him. That way if anyone tries to tail them, they'll get to Ryder first. At least, that's his theory. They don't talk much. They haven't ever since he tried to hold her hand. Not really. They just kind of walk near each other. He ignores her because she won't talk to him. He figures it's for the same reason she wouldn't hold his hand. She doesn't want to draw attention.

Is _anywhere_ safe?

It's Ryder's only thought before he hears the voices behind him. The words they use and the tone set Ryder's teeth on edge.

He turns, steeling himself, and begins walking backward, knowing that Unique is running for home. That's their deal. If there's trouble, she's supposed to book it and get out of there. If there's fallout, Ryder will take it. For once, he'll take it.

"Knock it off," he says evenly. Because he wants them to know what they're saying isn't okay with him, but he doesn't want to piss anyone off unnecessarily either.

"Don't think we don't know about the two of you…" one sneers, and that's all it takes before Ryder's surrounded by three big dudes. They don't have a plan. They all just start wailing on him. It's brutal, but he'll take it if that means Unique won't have to.

He's gasping, his eyes are tearing from blows to the stomach and the face when all of a sudden he hears other raised voices.

"Get outta here you damn punk asses or Unique's gonna come back with a hell of a lot worse than pepper spray!" she shouts, braver than Ryder can ever dream to be. "Come on," she says shortly, supporting him.

"You didn't have to do that," he rasps.

"Shut up."

He does.

They're closer to her house than his, and he watches as she checks out the driveway before she lets them both inside. "My parents won't be home for a couple hours. Let me get you cleaned up."

"You don't have to," he manages.

"_Shut up, _Ryder. Yeah, I do have to."

He winces as she puts a bag of frozen vegetables against his ribs, and shoves Kleenex at him for his bloody nose. "I never stood up for you… I never took care of you."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Unique says softly.

Ryder sucks in a breath. "Kinda harsh."

"Yeah, and kinda _true_," Unique insists, hurt evident on her face. "You know not one person takes care of me when I get hurt? Or protects me when I'm about to be? You're not ready for this, Ryder so don't go pretending you are."

"Dude, where is this coming from?" Ryder asks, honestly confused.

"_Don't_. Don't call me that," Unique says, her face inches away from his bruised one.

"I'm sorry. It was dude like _whoa_. Not dude like _you're a dude_," Ryder struggles to explain. "And no one helps you 'cause you never let anyone get close enough to help!" It feels weird to fight with her when she's fixing him up like this. For her hands to be so gentle when there's so much obvious temper in her eyes.

"You ever stop and think about why that is?" Unique demands.

"Of course I think about it. But Unique I'm your boyfriend. And when you don't let me even try to be there for you…it sucks."

"Stop tippin' your head back or you're gonna have a gut full of blood. Sit forward."

"The carpet, though…"

"I don't give a damn about the carpet, all right?" she snaps. "You think you got what it takes to be with me? Let me lay it out for you: I'm a sophomore. That means I got two more years of this hell before I'm a legal adult and can start trying to make my outside match my inside. For real. But in order to do that, I gotta live, full time, as a woman, for two years. That means, public everything. And Unique's good at looking the part, but that's not even the point. There's ignorant people out there. I know I'd be safer living as a man. There's no way I'd choose this if I could. But I can't take it back. So that means saving money. A boatload of money. It would probably mean picking between college and transitioning. I always dreamed of going to college…but, you know, I have to pick. Truth is, most days, I lie in bed and I think about this, and I just want to stay asleep. 'Cause there's no way I'll save up all that money. Go through all that pain. Do all that. And for what? It ain't gonna give me what I really want. I'm not gonna be able to have babies of my own. Think you can handle that. Ryder? You wanna marry a woman who can't give you children of your own? You wanna look over your shoulder all day, every day? 'Cause I don't want that for you."

There are tears in Unique's eyes.

Ryder's mouth has fallen open and he can't close it. He makes himself pause before he answers, because he's pretty sure asking Unique when they jumped from dating to possibly having kids isn't the kind of answer Unique is looking for.

"You don't deserve that," she says softly, her voice breaking.

"Don't push me away when I want to be here…" he begs. "Let _me_ decide what I want and don't want." He stops talking until she glances at him. "Why won't you let me hold your hand?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"Yes. I want to walk down the hall holding your hand. Why is that so wrong?"

"Are you willing to get beaten bloody every day for it?" she asks plainly.

Ryder stops short. "They're not gonna beat us up every day…" he says, skeptical.

"See. This is what I'm talking about. You're not ready for this. And the last thing I want is to put you at risk. So…let's just…be friends…"

"I don't want to just be your friend," Ryder argues, his voice soft. "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise, I'll do everything I can so they don't hurt you anymore…"

"You don't have to-"

"I _want_ to. I mean…that's what I've been trying to say. I know I've sucked at this thing so far….but I wanna try. You make me wanna be a better person, Unique," Ryder says, hoping it doesn't sound like he's begging. "I mean, but if you're not into it…I'll respect that…I'll…love you from afar…"

"You'll what?" Unique asks, her eyes suddenly locked on his, her voice breathless.

"I'll _love you_…" Ryder trails off. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Unique admits, letting her guard down finally, and sitting down next to Ryder on the couch. She leans into him, and breathes. "Yeah, that's okay."

_To be continued…_


	3. The Kiss

It's the dream that freaks Ryder out more than anything. The one he has in the middle of Guilty Pleasures week in glee club. Sam and Blaine are still in charge and that feels good. It's way better than dealing with Mr. Schuester and Finn, who were never even focused on what they were supposed to be doing. Neither one of them really gave a rip about whether or not the club did well.

Anyway, the dream. It's one of those that's so real that Ryder woke up checking his own body for proof, terrified it would be there.

He's been thinking about Unique so often that even in sleep he can't forget about her. She's keeping a low profile. Singing Spice Girls and ignoring him. He's been trying to recover from the beating those assholes gave him, and keep his word to Unique. He wants to do everything he can to protect her. He means that.

All that must have been going into Ryder's subconscious mind because that dream? He can't shake it. The one where he'd opened his eyes and it had been like any other day, but it wasn't because his body…just…felt wrong. It wasn't until he went in to shower in the dream that it had really begun to sink in. His body. It wasn't really his. Because in the dream, he had breasts and hips. His hair was past his shoulders. And his parents were calling through the bathroom door to somebody named Jenny, telling her to hurry or she'd be late for school.

"_I'm Ryder,_" he'd whispered, staring at his own reflection in the mirror, absolutely sure that despite the long hair, and the obvious, totally wrong body parts, he _was._

It's been days, and Ryder still can't fully let go of the dream. He remembers getting up and stumbling into the bathroom. Getting sick. And checking himself over and over. Short hair. ("_I'm Ryder_.") No girl boobs. (_"I'm Ryder."_) He's fine. But the remnants of the dream are there. God, how does Unique live like this? With her whole body, her name, her world telling her she one thing, when she knows in her heart she is something else?

He lays low for a bit. Doesn't talk to her or push things. He's there, though. He meets her after each class and walks with her to the next one. If she notices a change in him, she doesn't say. Her face is healing, but Ryder knows her spirit is pretty wrecked. And he wants, more than anything, to fix that. But if his dream is any indication, Ryder knows he won't be able to.

The least he _can do_, though, is be here for her. Treat her like a human being, because she's that. Because she _deserves _that and so much more.

"I want you to meet my family," he whispers, after they perform the song from Mamma Mia.

"They know about me?" she asks, breathless.

"It doesn't matter. You're my girlfriend. That's what matters," he insists.

"Ryder, you crazy, of course it matters! If your family don't know and they find out by chance, what do you think they'd do?" Unique challenges.

"So…you _want me_ to tell them?"

"Ryder, they gotta know. I wouldn't feel safe unless they did," Unique admits.

"Okay. What if we start small? Meet my sister. She's twenty-one. Her name's Rosie. She's awesome. I'll tell her. I'll make sure she's cool with it…which, she totally will be, so don't worry…and then you can meet her. What do you think?" he asks, keeping his voice low. Blaine walks by and nods a little at both of them.

"You really want this?" Unique asks.

"Yes. Okay? It's important to me, because _you're _important to me. Besides I need you to come over anyway. I got something for you," he bites his lip, nervous. His portrait for art had turned out to be so much more than he had thought. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Unique after she gave him that chilling permission to draw her, beaten, and dressed like a guy.

Ryder hadn't done that. But he wants Unique's approval before he turns it in. It's a risk, definitely. But his art teacher's cool. He hopes she'll see the necessity in what he chose to draw.

So, that night, Ryder does what he promised. He knocks on Rosie's bedroom door when their parents are out that night, so there's no chance of them overhearing this discussion.

"Hey, Ro?" he asks. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know what _trans _is?" Ryder can taste his heart. Her reaction here will tell him so much.

"Yeah," she says, focused on the screen of her laptop. "Why? Do you?"

"Yeah… Listen… You know, Unique at school?"

"The one who helped you after those assholes beat you up? Yeah, she's sweet. Anybody who helps you out when I'm not there is awesome in my book." Rosie smiles a little.

"_Unique _is trans_…" _Ryder offers, taking a deep breath. This next sentence will decide everything.

Rosie laughs. "Unique's been in the news here, before we came. I know about her. I'm pretty sure everyone in Lima knows about her."

"So, you don't care?" Ryder asks carefully.

"No… Why would I care?" Rosie wonders.

"Because… Because she's my girlfriend…" Ryder admits, looking away. "Because I want you to meet her, but she didn't want that unless you knew who she was."

"Oh," Rosie stutters. "Okay."

"That's it? You don't, like, have any questions"

She hesitates before looking at him, apology in her eyes. "How serious is it?"

"What do you mean? It's not like I can get her pregnant," he says and then winces, remembering how sad it made Unique that she could never have babies.

"It's just kind of a shock. Of course I want to meet her, all right?"

"All right."

So, he calls Unique right then, because he doesn't know when he'll get the nerve up to invite her over, or when both his parents will be out again at the same time, for a long time. She drives over. Rosie and Unique meet. It's weird. When they get through with the total awkwardness of Rosie insisting that Ryder keep his bedroom door open, he and Unique are relatively alone.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Unique whispers, her voice curious.

"Tell you what?" Ryder asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Your sister's in a wheelchair and you didn't think that was somethin' I'd wanna know?" Unique insists.

"So?" Ryder challenges, his defenses rising. "What? You don't like her because of that, or what?"

"No, I just…didn't expect it…" Unique manages. "You always talk and she sounds so great. So normal."

"She _is_," Ryder insists, a little too intensely because if Unique's going to insult Rosie then there is no way this can work.

"Chill, Ryder. That ain't what I meant, okay? It just took me by surprise is all…so why's she got it?"

"Ask _her_."

"Rosie! Why you in a wheelchair? Unique is respectfully curious!" she calls.

"It's just how I was born. It's transportation, Unique, it's not _me_." Rosie insists from down the hall.

"_Is she tellin' me to get over it_?" Unique whispers at Ryder.

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughs.

"So…"

"So…" Ryder echoes.

"You said you had somethin' for me…?" she asks a little coyly.

"Yeah, I do. So remember how you said I could draw you last week?" Ryder speaks in a rush, opening his closet doors and moving aside clothes, his skateboard, and his old airsoft gun.

Unique's expression clouds.

"The assignment," Ryder continues, taking out the piece of paper, and keeping it rolled and secured with a rubber band, "was to capture what made someone uniquely them. So, I wanted to do that for you…" He hands her the paper and she unrolls it with shaking fingers.

The gasp that escapes her lips is the hottest thing Ryder's ever heard.

"You did this for art class?" she whispers. "You did this for me?"

"Yeah. Is it okay? If you don't like it, I won't turn it in," Ryder insists, because he knows what Unique is seeing. Herself, tastefully nude. Arms crossed over her perfect, unscarred chest, a blanket covering her lower half, her eyes staring right into him, face relaxed. In the drawing, she's happy. She's also completely female. "I got inspired for it watching old figure skating program. Based on a Rodin sculpture. It was amazing, and I wanted to capture you like that."

"It's beautiful," she says, breathless.

"So are you."

She blushes, but looks happy. Ryder leans forward and whispers in her ear, so soft that Unique will think it's just her imagination: "Can I kiss you?"

Unique nods and leans forward, and for a heartbeat, their lips touch.

There are sparks inside Ryder's mind. They bloom into fireworks. Huge and overpowering.

And absolutely perfect.

_The End._


End file.
